Beatrice Eaton and Tobias Prior
by sunlightstars
Summary: What if Tris was born into the Eaton family and Tobias was a Prior. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Tris was born into the Eaton family and Tobias was a Prior. The w** **ar** **doesn't happen. All our favorite characters, and Marcus *the evil jackass*, are here. What will Beatrice and Tobias do. Will Tris be abused by Marcus like Tobias in the original book? What will Tris tell Christina about where she comes from? Guess your gonna have to find out by reading.**

 **A/N: For all of you that have followed or faved my other story, I'm Coming Back For You, I am continuing with that story. It's just I thought of this and wanted to see if anyone likes the idea. As always constructive criticism and ideas and reviews are always welcome and appreciated. The story starts out a few weeks before Tobias's choosing ceremony. Caleb and Beatrice are still the same age, just in this they're in different families.**

 **I only own my ideas!**

 **Tobias POV( I will be using his real name until he leaves Abnegation)**

My choosing ceremony is in a few weeks. I don't know what I'm choosing, just that I can't stay here in Abnegation where I'm trapped and can't be who I am. Mom understands that. She's the one that's always encouraging me to do what I have to, what I need to, to be free, to be myself.

"Honey?" Moms never been the non-affectionate Abnegation mother that she's supposed to be. That's one of the things I like about her, she still has traces of her old faction in her.

"Yea mom?" I say.

"Your awake. Good." She replies.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you. Do you know what you are going to choose? You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering."

"I'm not sure yet. But I will yell you. I know that at least. As soon as I make my decision I'll make sure your the first to know." Just then the weird crying noises start up. I don't actually know if it's crying it just sounds like it. I've never really asked either. "Mom? Why does it sound like someone is crying every night? I mean we're Abnegation we're supposed to help people right? Shouldn't we help that person that's crying too?" I ask her.

"Honey that's not someone crying. That's the wind passing through the houses. You know you could be Abnegation of you truly wanted to be. Your caring enough." She says to me. Though I can tell she's keeping something from me, I don't press any harder on the subject.

"Yea, but I still think I'm not selfless enough for Abnegation." I tell her. That's always my reply. It's not that I don't want to be here or that I want to get away from my family no, I love my family, I just don't feel like I'm selfless enough for this place. After that my mother goes out of the room and I drift into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: I know it's a really short chapter and in sorry, but I needed to make it this way.

Was Tobias right is there really someone crying or is it really what Natalie says, that it's just the wind?

Do you like where this is heading; can you guess where this is heading?

As always I would really appreciate reviews. If you don't review, I will find you and make your life miserable. *wink wink*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, another chapter. Hope you like it.**

Beatrice POV

I can still hear the taunts and my cries and screams for him to stop. If anyone every heard me, they either didn't care or he was making them keep quiet.

"It's for your own good! I'm trying to help you! To be better!"

"Father please!"

It's not the first time he's done this and I know it won't be the last. Every night I cry myself to sleep. Well ever since I was six-years old. When my mother died. My father says that if I tell anyone what happens at home he'd kill me. What I'm thankful for is that it's not ra...sexual abuse. I'm hardly ever at school because he leaves marks on my face and he doesn't want anybody asking questions. I'm also not aloud to go anywhere with him or be downstairs when he has company, not that I'd really want to anyway, because he says I'll embarrasses him somehow.

I wake up the next morning stiff and sore. I really don't want to go to school today, but I know the consequences of I don't. Extra punishment. Yay. Everything that happened last night does a reply in my mind. And I shudder. I go to my closet and pull out my plain Abnegation clothing that covers all of my skin except my hands and face. I walk down stairs and see my father at the dinning room table.

"You don't have enough time for breakfast. Go to school and don't be late." Wouldn't dream of it I think to myself, but instead I just say goodbye and walk out the door. I see the community bus, but I just walk by. I never get on the bus. I haven't since I was five-years old. I always walk to school. I know what will happen on the bus anyway, I'll have to stand the whole time and I don't think I'll be able to do that. I'm not trying to be selfish. I just don't think I'll be able to stand so stiff the whole time, besides walking better suits me. When I get to school I see the familiar faces that I've see almost everyday. This is one of the few places factions intertwine, but we hardly ever interact with one another. It's funny really, we're in the same building but never really talk. I never talk to anyone anyway. I'm not supposed to. Someone runs into me, I wince and get knocked over. The all to familiar pain going throughout my body. The person extends there hand to me. When I look up I see the familiar gray clothing of Abnegation and a boy, most likely a year or two ahead of me. I don't take the hand, that would be selfish. Instead I turn around on the floor and pick up the books that were knocked out of my arms and I stand up.

"Sorry." The boy tells me.

"I'm fine." I tell him although I'm really not. The fall affected me a lot more than I show. After that I walk to class while the boy just stands there. I look behind and he's gone.

After school I walk home again. No use taking the bus. On my walk to and from school I have to pass the Factionless sector. Not the most pleasant place of course, but there's usually a nice Factionless man amd woman around here. I bring them food everyday and I can tell them about what happens at home because I know they won't tell. I mean who would listen to he Factionless anyway? Me. I listen. When I look around I don't see them so I continue walking until I hear Benjamin trying to get my attention. That's when I look behind me and see them behind an old garbage truck. It's very convenient really. It's parked right in front of the door of an old apartment building that they sleep in.

"Hello Beatrice." Clarissa says to me.

"Hello Clarissa, Benjamin." I say quietly and nod my head in recognition. We always greet this way. It's just easier.

"How are you? You seem...tense." Benjamin says to me.

"It was bad last night." That's all I say. That's all I have to say. "I'm sorry that our time together must be short today, but I need to get home." Before I go I hand them some apple slices, canned food, and bread. Which I snuck out of the cabinets last night. We bid our farewells and I go home. When I get there I see a not on the table.

Beatrice-

I'm leaving for Amity. I'll be back by the end of the week. I don't want to hear about any misbehavior when I come home.

\- Marcus.

I've noticed he never signs his letters father. He just never has and probably never will. I'm not even sure he thinks of himself as my father, just someone that had the misfortune of me being their responsibility. I go up to my room and get the trunk from under my bed. My mother gave this to me. We aren't supposed to have possessions other than the ones provided by our faction and our parents. It's considered selfish if you do. I put the trunk on my bed and open it, revealing some broken glass and some old tattered books. The last thing I pull out is a blue, glass sculpture that looks like melting ice that was frozen in time from the winter. It's the last thing my mother ever gave to me. Sometimes I like to think that she's in a better place. Better than where she was. I always hope that she found someone else that she could love and that would love her, when she died. I don't actually know if you meet anyone when you die, but I hope she did.

 **A/N: I know it's another short chapter. But I didn't know what else to write and I thought that was a good ending. I need some ideas on if I should continue with the time it's at or if I should do a time jump after Tobias's choosing ceremony. Like after his ceremony should I just do a time jump and go to a few days before Beatrice's choosing ceremony?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with volleyball and keeping my grades up so I can play besides the fact that I'm loosing inspiration because of the lack of reviews. Anyways. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews I have gotten from you guys! They mean a lot. Alright, to the people that reviewed and asked questions, sorry I just absentmindedly posted the last chapter and didn't answer any of the questions. So here are your answers!**

 **hellodarkness88: I'm not sure what you mean when you asked if it was Tris.**

 **werewolfgirl2002: the story starts off a few weeks before Tobias's choosing ceremony. Tris and Caleb are still the same ages, just in different families. I think this chapter will clear it up just a little bit.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N. here's the chapter.**

 **Tobias POV[during school( when he bumps Tris, yes it's him that bumps Tris)]**

I am walking to my first class, deep in thought, when I bump into something. More like someone. I look down and see that I walked into another Abnegation girl. She may be 2 years younger than me. I can see she's in a lot of pain no matter how much she tries to hide it. I offer her my hand, but she doesn't take it. Instead she turns around and picks up her books before standing up. I look at her face and that's when I realize, she's Marcus Eaton's daughter. I look at her face for a minute and I wonder, are the accusations against Marcus true? Could he really be abusing this girl that's standing right in front of me?

"Sorry." I say to her. I wish I knew her name. Nothing, in anything, states her name.

"I'm fine." She tells me flatly. Not every Abnegations choice of words. I stand there for a moment, looking at her, seeing she isn't fine and seeing she is doing a great deal to hide that fact. The girl looks at me then proceeds down the hallway, to which I think she is going to her next class. I stand there for a moment longer than make way to my class as well.

I wait outside the school for my younger brother. We usually walk home from school together. I see him walking out of the building with an Abnegation girl, not the same one I bumped into this morning, a different girl. I believe her name is Susan. Her brother is trailing behind them not staying to close to hear their conversation, but standing close enough that he won't lose them in the crowd. Susan's older brothers name is Robert. He's two years younger than me as well as my brother, Caleb. Susan is three years younger than me and one year younger than Caleb. I waited for them to catch up and started walking next to Robert. Robert and I never really talked, we just walked next to each other while our siblings were walking ahead. We never really called ourselves friends, the four of us. It's considered selfish if you have friends in Abnegation. We get close to the Factionless sector and see no one so we just keep on walking. When we do see anyone, we always have apple slices or some sort of food to give them. Our parents make sure we do every morning. Out of the four of us I'm the only one that's 16. I'm the only one choosing this year. The test that determines where we belong is in a week. Then I can either decide to stay here where I'm suffocated or I could leave and go to another faction. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I see the all too familiar Abnegation looking houses nearing. We walk Susan and Robert to their respective homes since theirs is in the way to ours. We at good bye while bowing our heads and turn back to the road and start heading home.

"How was school today Caleb?" I ask my brother.

"It was fine thank you. How was school for you?" Ah. My true Abnegation brother. Well he'd fit well with Erudite considering how smart he is.

"It was fine also. Thank you." That is all the conversation we ever really have. While we're walking up to the house something catches my eye. Well more like someone. The girl I knocked down, Marcus's daughter, is hurrying into their house. Wonder why she's in such a hurry? I guess ok never know considering I'll be choosing soon.

 **A/N: Alright people/readers/however you want to be addressed, I REALLY NEED INSPIRATION. LIKE REALLY NEED IT. I don't know where else to go with this story. I know where I want it to go, but I'm not sure exactly how to get there. SO PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. Thank you. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	4. Chapter 45

**Hey guys. As you can see this is not a chapter, but it's still super important.**

 **So, I had some of chapter 4 written, but it got deleted...somehow. So I have to rewrite it and il post it as soon as I can.**

 **Also. I'm changing my username once again and for the last time so it seems a little more mutual for different fanfics.**

 **My new username will be -** _ **moonlightstar**_


End file.
